I Just Might Make It
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: (X-over needn't have seen 9to5 to understand- only characters used) Three groups of strangers move to New York for a new chance at life. Elphaba and Glinda, Judy and Doralee, and two budding actresses. They all have their dreams and have decided to pursue them together. Challenges will meet them at every turning point as they try to make it. (Testing story, criticism appreciated)


**New story :D ... I know... What is this... Number four? I think so... Anyway, this is kind of a crossover with 9 to 5, my new love. You don't need to know the story but I'll give you a little back ground;**

**9 to 5 (The musical) tells the story of three unlikely friends who conspire to take control of their company and learn there's nothing they can't do - even in a man's world. One is the secretary (Doralee), one is an office worker who has been working for fifteen years in the same place (Violet), and one is a divorcee of a man she had dedicated the past ten years of her life to, only to be left. (Judy) Eventually they each fight their way to the top, getting rid of and finding justice with Frank Hart, former company CEO, and go their own ways.**

**In this story there is no clear time period, mostly so I can throw anyone I want it :P but Elphaba and Glinda graduated Shiz (YAY NO WIZARD!) but no Fiyero... Yet. They moved to New York to pursue their dreams. Everyone is mostly around the age of 25.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or 9 to 5. I do own the two actresses though. They're mine, no just kidding. You'll see why.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Around Here**

Lights flickered and flashed all around the busy streets as honking and yelling filled the air. Judy stood before the gleam of Time Square, a single bag in her hand. She'd left everything else behind in Alabama. She had all she needed now. Doralee stood beside her. She wanted to go with Judy, thinking maybe she could expand her horizon with singing from just country singing. New York would be the place to do it.

Violet stayed in Alabama, still heading the company as the first female CEO... She was now with Joe. They were all still very close and hoping Violet would get the opportunity to visit as soon as possible. Dwayne, Doralee's husband, was on tour as a country singer around the Southern states.

"This is it, Dory." Judy's voice filled with wonder. She wasn't sure how long she'd stood on the concrete walkways, but she knew even in that time she wouldn't be able to take in everything around her. But it didn't matter, she'd have all the time in the world. Her book about her life with Dick, (then without) and her first real job granted her success and all the supplies she needed to move on to her real dream- Broadway. Dick wouldn't be able to get in the way anymore.

"Come on, Judy." Doralee began in her thick southern accent (Which would become less prominent with her time in the city). She prodded her gently. "We don't want to keep or new 'roommates' waiting." They had chosen a traditional way of life, sharing a home and at the same time, the bills. It seemed a little odd, but they didn't even know their names. The only thing they knew about them was that they were all girls and that two of them were also pursuing Broadway dreams. Judy was relieved when she found this out.

The apartment... house-thing wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. Perhaps for New York it was. It probably was. Judy didn't know. It had two bathrooms, only one contained a shower. There were two huge, and Judy meant huge. Huge, huge, HUGE bedrooms. They replaced the two larger beds with 6 mediocre ones, three in each. The kitchen was small, not big enough for four, let alone six people to do what they needed all at one time. Not nearly.

Doralee was the first to find out their housemates were already there, at least two out of the other four she ran into blonde similar in stature to her... But with less... Humph humph... and 'all that jazz'. Judy entered the kitchen and saw them sitting at the dining table talking to each other. It took her a few moments to separate one from the other. The blonde on the right wearing a pink blouse and white skirt stood.

"Hi, I'm Glinda! Galinda Arduenna Upland, really, but everyone here calls me Glinda. I don't mind. I really like it. Galinda was much more traditional for home, Glinda seems more... Here." She said in a single breath, she reached a hand out to Judy who took it in a firm shake. "Hi. I'm Judy Bernly." Judy was always shy, but she knew she'd have to open up a bit if she wanted to live in New York. She stood in the center kitchen unsure for moment before she spoke up again. "I'm going to go unpack."

"Okay, you go do that, Hon." Doralee said, smiling her way. Glinda cocked her head. "Honey?"

Doralee shook hers. "No, not like that. Just real good friends. Like sisters if ya' want to say." She explained. Judy smiled at her gratefully and made her way up the bedroom on the second floor.

Judy let out a shriek and dropped her bag, turning around to clasp the door frame, recomposing herself before she turned to the second of her new roommates she picked up her bag again.

"Hiiiiiiii..." She said unsure. The girl quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned impishly. She put her book down on her bed and stood. She was thin but graceful. Almost unhealthily skinny, and that meant something coming from Judy who was moderately abused. But what shocked her the most was her skin. Emerald, forest green. Granted it was... Beautiful. Just very shocking. "I'm so, so sorry... I didn't mean... I... Ugh... I'm Judy. One of your housemates. Judy Bernly." The girl stood there for a moment in silence.

"Elphaba Thropp. It's fine. I'm used to it by now... It's natural." She smiled halfheartedly. Judy frowned apologetically again.

"Make it up? I didn't mean to gape... Tonight's on me." She said firmly, decisively. Elphaba nodded in agreement, and began to open her mouth. But before she could get a word in they heard the door downstairs fly open.

"STEPHANIE. GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BUTT IN HERE. YOU'RE HOLDING US BOTH UP! WE'RE BEING RUDDEEE!" Someone screamed. Both Judy's and Elphaba's eyes widened as they tripped over themselves going to greet the others.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MEGAN. I'M TRYING BUT YOU'VE GOT SO MANY BAGS I CAN'T EVEN GET MY OWN." A second person yelled, her voice was more powerful than the first's whose was lighter but had a bit of a growl to it.

Judy went down stairs and saw the fifth of her housemates, she assumed this was 'Megan' her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail which curled up slightly at the bottom. She turned to the group of them who had gathered, Glinda, Doralee, Elphaba, and Judy. "I'm so sorry. My name is Megan Hilty." Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked out the door again. "HURRY UP."

"We heard." Elphaba said dryly and Glinda elbowed her in the ribs. "She means, we heard you were coming and we're glad you're here now!" Glinda smiled cheerfully. "I'm Glinda... And this is Elphaba." Megan's eyes bulged but she stayed silent and simply waved at her. "And that's Doralee, and this is Judy." Judy smiled timidly at her and offered a hand, which Megan gladly took in a fond shake. "Hello."

"Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I took so long, it's just Megan here had so many bags, and she only decided to take one of her own and she left me with the rest." The brunette at the doorway rolled her eyes and dragged herself in, wiping her feet off at the mat.

"I feel you." Elphaba and Judy responded at the same time, casting knowing looks at the blondes.

"My name is Stephanie Block. Except I've decided from now on to go by Stephanie J. Block otherwise... I share a name with a preacher, which is really not what I'm looking for as an actress." She sighed and tossed several bags to Megan, who fell over a the impact of the third.

"My father was a preacher." Elphaba said nonchalantly. Stephanie did a double take when she saw her.

"Where does the 'J' come from?" Judy asked to distract her. "Janette, it's my middle name." Stephanie stated simply.

Judy smiled. "Well then, welcome, I'm..."

"Judy Bernly." Stephanie finished. "You wrote that book, 'Life Without Dick'. I love it! It's very inspirational for the independent woman out there. Those are the roles I'm going to try to go far... Strong and independent." She struck a pose and grinned at her. "And I heard you introducing yourselves from outside." Judy began to blush feverishly.

"I'm glad you like it... I mean... That... I... I had fun writing it..." She trailed off and Doralee gently put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You're with friends now.

Dick can't hurt you anymore; we're past that now. We'll make our own living." She Elphaba smiled at her reassuringly and Glinda nodded, Megan gave her two thumbs up and Stephanie grinned widely.

"I'm going to go wash up, and then I'll meet you all down here when I'm finished. Dinner's on me so be ready." Judy finally said, casting a glance at Elphaba.

They fell silent for a moment, the awkward silence settled as they all looked at each other and memorized how they looked. "Were you-" Megan blurted, and Elphaba cut her off. "Yes, born this way." She shifted uncomfortably, eyes downcast.

"It's okay." Doralee said earnestly, "It's New York. No one will care, or even then notice."

"Doralee?" "Hm?" "Why is Judy so... Jittery?" Stephanie asked, pulling her roller bag closer to her so that she could lean on the handle. The blonde bit her lip and took a step back, looking up the steps. "Aw, I'm sure she won't mind... After all we'll all get to know each other so you might as well know now... Judy was abused by her husband, Dick. And then he left her for his nineteen year old secretary- and of course that eventually fell through. So Judy's been on high nerves ever since, afraid he'd come back to get her."

Everyone looked sympathetically to the stairs, even Elphaba who usually secluded her feelings.

Judy stopped brushing her hair and set the brush onto the sink. She made her way to her room that she shared with Elphaba, she would soon find out if Stephanie or Megan would also share. She halted when she heard them talking. She first heard 'Judy', which she thought nothing of. Then she had heard 'Dick'. Her heart stopped and she rapidly looked around, afraid that he may be there for her, to take her back to Alabama and beat her.

She gently lifted her shirt as she locked the door behind her. She only lifted it high enough to the top of her waist. The bruises weren't fresh, not anymore thank goodness. But the emotional pain was still there. She subconsciously rubbed her right shoulder, Dick had fractured it once when he had punched her, making her stagger onto a marble counter that had cut into her back.

The memory faded into the back of her mind as she curled into herself. "No more. Never again… I'm here… I have no choice I have to do it face the future, walk into it… now that I'm unfettered and unbound…" She moved to New York for a reason. The city of dreams, for the same reason as the other five downstairs. They were brought together for a purpose. Two hopeful budding actresses, an author… well, two beauty queens… and well. A green girl.

**There is an 85% chance this story will… well, fail (Which is why I even chose to start this. So let me know of your thoughts. If you need backgrounds on any of the characters let me know.**

**Elphie your WWW**

**Cheesy ending so far. Whatever, I needed to write this because I just discovered 9 to 5, thanks to ElphabaThroppxx, my fellow Blockhead :D This is for you! That is… if it actually continues…**

**If you need to know, this isn't in crossovers because no one knows about 9 to 5, there are only 15 fics for it, and like three of them are about the Beatles and Justin Bieber? **


End file.
